seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health Part 3
Rangton was in bed, reading about Drum Island. About three things popped up about the island. Snowy. Had a lot of very famous doctors. Gigantic bunnies. All in all, fun things. The doctors here were said to be some of the best in the planet. The Isshi-2,000. They were rumored to be able to save a human person who was decapitated! Rangton would call it bull, but his captain is a rubber boy, so maybe some things aren't too insane. Rangton looked to the log pose, and saw that it still pointed south. Strange, an entirely snowy island in the south. Grand line was a strange place, so this was one of the more sane things to look at. Rangton saw Zozo sleeping, and closed his book. He felt useless, but when he tried to get up, he felt like his toes had pin needles inside them. So he had to stay seated, and just read. Malk was kind enough to keep coming in, to check on them. Malk was the most kindest, along with Zozo. Fea was nice, but it seemed she enjoyed fighting as much as Riker's crew, and Tack... While not bad, had a different source of good. Malk was nice enough to feel sorry for people, and Zozo was nice enough to hate fighting. Rangton, meh. Rangton was his own kind of man. Mostly serving himself, and these guys could help his dream. He was going to see the world, and find out who he really was. The door opened, and an extremely cold, shivering Malk, came out. He gave a thumbs up, and with a chattering teeth, told Rangton what Rangton already guessed. "We...we're at Drum..." - Rangton, and Zozo were carried by Tack and Malk, while Fea advanced, to make sure no one interfered with them. Zozo was being carried by Tack, and felt like a baby. Normally, it felt good, but now he was depressed. Why was he so useless, again. No, don't think that. Remember, you'll be at 100% again! and then you'll help. If you think that, things won't get worse. Instead, Zozo focused on the island. They docked near a giant rock, and hid it, while the rest of them went to the island. Snow was everywhere, way too much for Zozo to see anything beyond Just snow. When Tack took a step in the snow, it would go somewhere below his knee. That high. Even Zozo's toes were nearly touching the snow. Too compensate with the temperatures, everyone wore an extra pair of clothes. Tack had a white shirt under his yellow jacket with black dots on it, Malk had his chef clothes under his black jacket, Zozo had a white shirt under his blue suit, and Rangton had a blanket around him. Zozo guessed that Fea had a red jumpsuit, under her red jumpsuit. Weird, but Zozo guess that red was her thing. However, they were all still shivering and their teeth were still chattering, but Zozo thought it could be worse. They could be naked. Rangton, decided to lighten the mood. "My nipples feel like diamonds." Zozo chuckled, and pointed at his nipples. "Mine feel like Wootz metal!" Malk, laughing, nodded to his. "Mine feel like marble!" Tack, laughing a lot, nodded to Fea's direction. "How hard do you think are hers?" While Tack laughed, Zozo, Malk, and Rangton all thought of extremely dirty thoughts, and hid them. They were sure that if Fea was here, she would have killed them all. - Fea's nipples felt harder then her swords. She was barely past 100 yards of the group, and she was holding herself, rather then her swords. She looked up, and down, and started to pray. "God... Please give me a buffalo, that I, may slay, and then use to heat my buns." She stood in position, for 5 seconds, and threw her hands up, pissed. She knew that some buffaloes were probably a few miles away, and hiding from her. She still walked past, and heard a noise. She gripped her swords, and pointed them at the source of the noise. She heard a sneeze, and sprinted towards it, pointed her sword at the person. A person, in extremely covering clothes, and a helmet with goggles. Fea pointed her swords at the person, and growled. "Who are you?" The person, looked scared, put their hands up, and pointed at Fea. "NORO NORO BEAM!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc